Mobile antennas, such as cellular antennas, are typically mounted on an exterior surface of a vehicle. While some systems require drilling a hole through a surface of the vehicle for connection of the cable to the antenna, on-glass antennas not requiring the drilling of a hole are in wide use today.
Antennas that are connected to the exterior surface of the vehicle are often damaged or stolen, and some rental car companies do not permit the use of externally mounted antennas. In my co-pending application Ser. No. 440,506 filed Nov. 22, 1989, entitled "Indoor Antenna", I have disclosed a novel antenna that can be mounted on the inside of a vehicle, for example on an inside surface of the vehicle's window, yet which provides effective transmission and reception properties. The antenna disclosed in my application Ser. No. 440,506 can be mounted on any inside surface of the vehicle and is relatively simple in construction, so as not to be unsightly.
I have discovered a portable antenna that is extremely simple to mount within a vehicle and enables the user of the antenna to rapidly insert the antenna in place within the vehicle and retain the antenna in place when removal is desired, rapid removal can be effected. This enables, for example, drivers using portable or transportable cellular telephones to easily and rapidly attach a highly effective antenna to their telephones. It also enables the user of the antenna to move the antenna from vehicle to vehicle, to carry it with the user, and to in general have an antenna which is easily portable.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the description proceeds.